Coraline
by MarinasDiamond
Summary: "Fascinating how something beautiful can be so deadly. If I draw a drop of your blood with this..." he pressed his dagger against her throat. "Your death will be painful. Slow. Not pretty at all," Oberyn finished. „This is the last time I ask, girl. Who are you and what were you doing here?" Oberyn x OC, before the events of Season 4
1. Chapter 1

"Wait!"

Before Oberyn could search for the origin of the voice, a small person bumped violently into him, pushing him away from the merchant's stand.

Oberyn was taken by surprise, the only reason someone was able to throw him on the ground. The vase he had been inspecting fell on the ground and shattered, the pieces spreading in the dust. The Prince was about to command his guards to seize this person, as he saw something moving through the sands.

An amused laugh escaped his lips. A Viper winded itself out of the broken fragments.

Before Oberyn could command to let it live, one of his personal guards pierced it with a spear and removed it. Although Oberyn was familiar with his favorite animals, he did not doubt the snake would have bitten him if he had hold and tilted the vase much longer.

A guard gave him his hand to get him up on his feet, and Oberyn could finally see what just happened.

The merchant of artful vases, pots and amphoras, who had asked him to look at his merchandise was gone from his stand, while a few of Oberyn's guards were missing, obviously chasing the man. Another guard had a young woman pressed against him, his short dagger at her throat.

Around them, people chatted excitedly, staring a the Prince and his entourage.

Oberyn beat the sand from his orange robe. "My Prince, are you alright?" one of his man asked, eyeing him worriedly.

-"Yes my friend." Oberyn assured with a wave of his hand. "Now, who is this one?" He asked and pointed to the frightened girl.

She didn't answer, her eyes were widened and her lips pressed together. "The Prince of Dorne asked you something, girl." The guard growled and the girl flinched.

OoOoO

Cora was savouring the challenge. Cery would be proud of her, she kept repeating to herself. Agile like a cat, she jumped from the roof of a flat house to the next. It was the quickest way to the marketplace. An overhanging window board served to branchiate down on the street. In Oldtown, people were used to the lower class running on the flat roofs of the city, so no one minded the girl in the dirty blue dress. Dark blue fabric was wrapped around her head, as protection of the sun.

Before she finally spotted her target, she removed a few bags of coins from paltering merchants, who didn't even notice her.

When she saw him, she took a moment to soak in his appearance. Black, short hair, a thin beard and bronze colored skin. Definitely handsome. Fine silk garments, orange with red details. A long dagger attached to his leather belt. Cora blinked and observed the scene from a more professional point of view. Two guards were close to him, three a few steps behind him. In her direction of the street, another cloaked man was absently fingering leather saddles, but his gaze was alert and searching. Cora smiled to herself. Not only the most highborn, but also the smartest lords thought of positioning a guard masked in civil clothing to spot hidden dangers.

She took a version of the Maiden's book and the mother's book into her hands, carrying it so that everyone could obviously see it. A necklace around her neck showed a star-shaped pendant, and Cora bend her head to seem devour and shy.

Her experience had told her men despised the meek servants of the Seven, never looking too close at a religious women.

The target was watching a merchant's offer, turning a artfully painted object in his hand.

Her sharp eyes noticed he seemed rather bored by the merchant's constant talking. His purse hang on the other side of the belt and Cora already pictured the treasures he was bearing with him. Not very clever of him, she mused.  
She decided it was not the best moment to strike, so she slowed down her pace.

The merchant had small brown eyes and a dazzling grin, praising his offers. Before her target could walk away, he handed him another vase, this one even prettier than the one before.  
Was Cora mistaken or was the merchant very tensed? And the way he almost impressed his merchandise was odd. Especially when Cora's target was a highborn. The vase had a large opening, and the sun reflected on the inside.

Cora's breath accelerated. She had passed the first, cloaked guard, but now a feeling in her stomach was growing stronger. Something was wrong.

Again, her target moved the vase with clear boredom and was about to look into it, when Cora saw the merchants smile widen.

Seven hells, she cursed internally. With all her strength, she ran towards her target.

OoOoO

-"I..I...serve in the sept.." she stammered as the Prince stared at her with his black eyes. The guard tore away her books and handed them to him, but he didn't look at them.

-"No you don't." he said casually and smiled arrogantly.

Oberyn was not fond of liars, and this girl definitely was a liar, and a talented one. Blue eyes sparkled with tears as she sobbed softly.

How interesting she was, Oberyn thought. Like this entire situation.

-"But m'lord.." the girl pleaded and bat her thick black eyelashes.

-"I am not a lord, I am a Prince. And this merchant just tried to murder me. Something you stopped." Oberyn said, his voice and posture calm and collected. -"Who are you?"

-"A humble novice in the sept..." she muttered with a thin voice. "My name is Belle."

Oberyn watched her, crying and sobbing, but there was something in this blue eyes that proved she was not honest. Most septas were not the type of people to throw themselves in front of danger with such determination. Most septas did not even see such hidden dangers.

Even if Oberyn lively recalled one exception to this rule, the mother of his daughter Tyene. He didn't believe for a second this girl was a septa.

-"Belle. A sweet name." Oberyn said and raised her chin with two fingers, so that those mysterious eyes faced him again. "Tell me your real name." He asked softly.

-"Apologies... my prince." She said. "They told me it's safer to hold back my name... dangerous people are everywhere." She explained under tears. "I'm Audrey."

A lie. Again. Oberyn was more and more fascinated with every word she said.

He took his dagger out of the belt and let the sun sparkle on ist tip. "Beautiful, isn't it? Not Valyrian, but still..." Oberyn swirled it around playfully before pressing it on the girl's throat.

She didn't even blink.

-"Fascinating how something beautiful can be so... deadly. If I draw a drop of your blood with this..." he slowly stroke the dagger over her dress until he reached her heart.

-"Your death will be painful. Slow. Not pretty at all." Oberyn finished with a cock of his eyebrow. This time, the girl stopped crying and gulped. "This is the last time I ask, love. Who are you and what were you doing here?"

OoOoO

Cora cursed herself for underestimating the target. She should have escaped the guard when she had the chance to, but no, she was too curious to see how he reacted. Now he was pressing one of his poisoned weapons against her skin, and she didn't doubt he would use it.

The Prince was not like most of her targets, Cora had done enough research on him to know that. Although someone had attempted to kill him minutes before, his smile was only amused. Certainly the attack on him wasn't well planned, Cora knew at least a dozen men who had done a better job with it, but still – most nobleborns didn't stay calm when their life was threatened.

Cora did her best to play the shy, meek septa novice, trying to maneuver herself out of this situation. But the Prince's black eyes saw through her mask as easily as she used to cut through purses.

Cery would kill her for this, she thought and swallowed hardly.

"I am no septa." She muttered.

"_Your name."_ Oberyn hissed now and pressed the dagger tighter to her chest.

"Coraline."

OoOoO

"Sweet, lying Coraline..." Oberyn whispered and roamed his hands over the women's body.

She moaned under his touch and wrapped her legs around him. "Not very patient, aren't we?" he said before thrusting into her.

Oberyn had taken the girl back into his chambers in Oldtown, offering her a reward for warning him of the hidden snake. Coraline made no attempts to run away. Her blue eyes observed him and she stayed quiet. One of his guards had warned the Prince she was a common thief and had probably attempted to rob him, but Oberyn had shook his head with a smile. Thieves were exiting, he thought, and this one was particularly pretty. Once he removed the fabric around her head, long thick black hair fell down her back, making those remarkable eyes stand out. Her skin was covered with dirt, a sign that she was living in the streets, but it was pale underneath.

Oberyn used his luring smile to explain her that she deserved a reward, a very precious experience with the Red Viper of Dorne. With it, he would see that she wasn't punished for the stolen purses hidden in her dress.

Without awaiting her answer, he began to undress her, and smiled against her lips as she responded to his deep kiss.

He accelerated his pace but waited until Coraline arched her back under him and dug her fingers into his back. Oberyn savoured her final moan of pleasure before finding release himself.

The girl offered him a quick smile. After he removed himself from her, she immediately slipped in her dress, hiding her naked figure again. Oberyn watched her, amazed by the mystery she presented. "You're truly no septa."

His words made her turn around to him. "You're truly a Viper." she said, this time her smile was teasing and confident.

OoOoO

The Prince of Dorne lived up to his reputation, Cora thought. Other women would envy her for sharing his bed. Although she clearly had enjoyed it, she feared to return empty-handed to Cery. He would not be pleased.

The little amulet in form of a sun she had removed from Oberyn's desk was pretty, but worthless in comparison to the Prince's purse or dagger.

Cora had failed in her task, but she had been able to seduce the target. It was better than nothing, she mused. Hopefully Cery would see it the same way and send her again to complete her mission.

* * *

**This site needs more Oberyn, he's a badass and his time was too short in the show. So this is why I decided to make a start!  
This chapter can stand as oneshot but I will continue writing it if people are interested. I would love to know what you think of it :)  
Have a nice day,**

**xoxo & liebe Grüße -M **


	2. Chapter 2

Like predicted, Cery had punished her for failing. It didn't matter she had seen Oberyn's chambers and gained his attention.

Cora removed the book to see if something was hidden in the back. Nothing. With skilled fingers, she searched through the Prince's belongings. Some books about human anatomy and the history of Oldtown were spread on the bed. Although they could be worth a nice amount of gold if sold to the novices of the Citadel, Cora decided to leave them.

She packed a brazen ring and bracelet, objects the Viper would certainly not miss. Cora spotted Oberyn's collection of daggers, all of them in various shape and length, obviously treated and put away with care. Cora made a mental note to take them on the next visit. It was important to know the surroundings before stealing more worthy things. And thanks to her own encounter with one of Oberyn's daggers, she knew better than to touch them with bare skin.

With surprise, Cora realized one of Oberyn's letters was actually an unfinished poem. How odd the man they called the Viper was an artist at heart.

Cora's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten since a day, a part of Cery's punishment. Instead of stealing food for herself, Cora had spent the morning observing the Prince's chambers. Cora wondered how the Prince could be so careful and accurate in some matters, but absolutely reckless in others. While making his way in the brothels of Oldtown, the Prince left no guard in his chambers. Not even a single servant.

Cora was attracted by the other jewellry, hidden in a box under his bed. A part of her was curious why he had women's ornaments in his chambers. The box had a second floor with vials in various shapes. Poison, Cora suspected. She thought about stealing it, as present for Foxtail, Cery's favorite poisoner.

Suddenly, steps approached, making the wooden floor croak. Quickly, Cora replaced the box and adjusted her dress. It was to late to flee anyways. Obviously, her observations had been wrong. Oberyn was not supposed to return for a few hours, or his visit in the brothel would be more than short. Maybe he did sent a guard, but Cora was skilled enough to take care of it.

-„Lady Coraline." Oberyn entered the room and spread his arms as if he wanted to embrace her. Cora spotted no signs of surprise in is eyes. „Did you find something you like?" he asked with a mocking smile.

A trap. Cora's cheeks burned. She could slap herself for not thinking of it. No guards, a long visit in the brothel, Oberyn's belongings openly spread in the room? Even a blind amateur would have realized it.

Cora set her eyes on the Prince and blinked. „I just found it, my prince."

-„Ahh, sweet Coraline, I hoped you learned your lesson. I don't like flattery and lies."

Again, Cora felt like a bloody beginner. How could a dornish noble be so... exhausting?

-„Good for me I don't lie." she replied and Oberyn approached. He cupped her face and kissed her, and Cora was immediately reminded of his hot skin and demanding touch.

His hands left her face, and one found his way between her legs. Cora played along and moaned softly, but Oberyn's hand travelled higher, under her dress, finding the –

-„Ahaa." Oberyn said with a grin and wiggled his finger like he scolded a child.

He removed the hiddenpackage with the bracelet and the ring. A sigh escaped Cora's lips.

Apparently, she made one mistake after the other with this Viper.  
-„Why those trinkets?" he frowned with the jewels in his hands . Cora pressed her lips together.

Oberyn watched her with his black eyes, as if she was an interesting object he studied. „I admit I hoped you would come back here, yet I didn't believe you were truly a thief until now."

Cora smiled to herself. This meant he had not noticed the absent amulet she had taken the last night.

-„What did you think I am?" she teased, turning Oberyn's attention to something else than her thievery.

Oberyn shrugged. „A whore maybe? But now that you came back to steal, I believe you have even more interesting _activities_."  
Cora tried not to be offended. On the other hand, his assumptions based on her quick approval of his „reward", so it wasn't completely out of place for him to think she belonged to the many pleasure houses of Oldtown.

-„My activities are my business." She answered smoothly.

-„Dear Coraline, I am a Prince of Dorne. Your activity will be my business If I command your punishment for stealing. Thieves lose a finger here, don't they?"

Cora shivered at the thought, but being caught was always the risk of her profession.

Her fist intend was to play weak and sorry, but her intuition told her otherwise. Oberyn was intelligent enough to see through her deceptions.

-„I don't want to lose my fingers, so what is your desire, my prince?" she asked. Oberyn stroke over his thin beard, pretending to think.

„I want answers to my questions. I love riddles, and you are quite the one. If you lie, I execute the King's justice on you." He threatened and Cora looked down to the floor, like if she was ashamed.

_Three. Two. One. _She counted in her mind.

Quicker than Oberyn expected, she slammed her foot against his knee, making Oberyn fall down. Cora ran to the door and was almost out of the chamber when a hand grabbed her ankle. Before she could react, Oberyn pulled at her, so that she fell down lengthwise.

She coursed internally. This Viper was obviously meant to be her downfall. She was Cery's third best thief in Oldtown, one of his most discreet and successful employee.

But Oberyn Martell was as quick as a snake. With a kick, she wriggled herself out of his grip. Before she could get on her feet again, a spear slammed in the floor just an inch away from her nose. The top was digged deeply into the wood, and Cora held her breath.

-„Will you behave now?" Oberyn asked playfully, his face not betraying any sings of anger.

He offered his hand to help, but Cora ignored it.

Her dark glance made him chuckle, and he gestured towards the bed. „Sit down, Coraline. Sit down and solve the riddle."

OoOoO

Oberyn was very satisfied with himself. His trap had worked wonderfully, as soon as he was gone from the chambers, a woman with black hair sneaked inside.

He couldn't tell why he believed she would return. Maybe because most of his women returned after a night with him. Or because his sunshaped amulet had been stolen, and some thieves liked to tap the full potential of a Prince's treasures. Her attempt at running away had been very amusing, but it revealed the skills of someone who had to escape on a daily basis.

Coraline sat on his bed, her hands folded together and her face calm and unreadable, while her blue eyes observed him silently.

She wore a very simple dress, light blue fabric wrapped around her body and fixed with two leather straps around her waist. Oberyn considered her as pretty. Maybe not the beauty men would start wars about, since she had thin lips and a strong jaw, but they gave her the appearance of someone fierce and determined. The black shining hair enhanced the vibrant bright blue color of her eyes.  
Oberyn noticed two small scars, one right above her lower lip and and one under her eyebrow.

-„So, Coraline, tell me. Yesterday, when you saved me from the hidden snake – did you initially intended to rob me?" he asked, sounding friendly and polite.

-„Yes." She answered shortly and Oberyn rubbed his hands. Now she was finally telling the truth.

-„Why did you save me instead?" This as a more difficult question, he saw that as her eyes began to look around in the room instead at him.

-„I don't like killers." Was the answer, which gave nothing away for Oberyn except that she didn't intend to kill him.

-„Do you know many killers?" Again, her eyes met his and she smiled.

-„Yes."

-„Why do you think this merchant tried to kill me?"

Coraline shrugged. She seemed more interested suddenly, Oberyn noticed. „He wasn't a very good hired killer. In fact, he was an amateur." She explained.

-„Why do you think that?"

-„Because you live." Coraline answered very matter-of-factly. The Viper took a chair and sat down in front of her, so that his knees almost touched hers.

-„Maybe the person who hired him is not familiar with this field of activity. Or the person wished to threaten, but not kill you. But most likely..." she stopped, as if she had told him way too much. Her eyes began to roam the room again, but Oberyn was intrigued.

-„Tell me, Coraline. Please." Oberyn pleaded softly, anticipating her answer. The way she spoke about hired killers was unagitated but still with interest.

-„An uneffective attack can be used as a distraction, my prince. The person may strike again when you feel the safest."

Cora was telling her target the truth. Something she couldn't recall ever happening before. But Oberyn Martell, with his seductive smile and dramatic gestures, was stripping her of every defense she normally build against strangers.

To justify herself, Cora reminded herself that helping Oberyn find his killer was helping her to gain his trust. Trust was a mistake, and mistakes made the lives of thieves much easier.

-„How do you know all this?" he asked, and Cora resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They had already settled she was a criminal. „Because everyone who lives in the streets of Oldtown knows such things." She hissed, nerved by his constant smiling.

-„Did someone teach you?" now, Oberyn was asking dangerous questions. Cora would not live to see another day if Cery learned she was talking about him.

-„A shadow taught me." Her answer was indefinite, giving nothing away about her employer. Yet it was not a lie.

Cery _was _a shadow. Most thieves never saw him, although they spend their days working for the master. Cery provided shelter, food and company for talented thieves and in return, they would deliver their hauls to him. He sold stolen objects to rich buyers and distributed missions if customers asked for special objects. Cery's network led every thief working for him to prosperity and safety.

Oberyn watched her silently, his eyes betraying his curiosity. The he stood up and reached for the bracelet and ring Cora had attempted to steal.

He laid them into her hands, and Cora could only stare at him in confusion.

-„Take this. I heard your stomach growling earlier. This will buy you a meal."

-„I don't take donations." Cora growled. She may be a thief, but she had her pride anyways.

-„It's an offer. I obviously need someone to protect me, someone who knows the ways of criminals. I need a shadow to teach me." He grinned at his last words. „You can have fair payment, food, everything you need, Coraline."

Cora stared at him. She didn't know what shocked her more. The fact he was ready to trust her, or the possibility of not working for Cery. His offer was tempting, yet Cora doubted she could trust the Red Viper.

* * *

**Thank you for the amazing response! I started writing this story now and it's divided in three parts - one in Oldtown, one in Sunspear (including Ellaria and the Sand Snakes) and the last one in King's Landing (events of Season 4)  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Have a nice day, xoxo & Liebe Grüße **


	3. Chapter 3

-"The one and only Red Viper. Cora, you're so lucky." Evana wiggled her eyebrows at her in a suggestive manner.

Cora sipped at her ale and shrugged.

-"Does he live up to his reputation?" The other thief questioned. Cora shrugged again, but grinned. "He does."

Evana gasped. "Oh, I wished I could have been at your place!"

The women was the best thief working under Cery, wich made her easily the best thief of Oldtown. Evana was in her late twenties and had spent her first years in Lys in one the pleasure houses. Cora had no idea how she came to Oldtown, but Evana had discovered her talents quickly and managed to gain quite a reputation.

-"Maybe you will be soon. I failed to rob Oberyn." disappointment tinted Cora's voice. "Cery will send you next."

Evana brushed her hands trough her hair, making the men in the tavern turn around for the woman.

-"He's giving you another chance, Cora. The Viper has taken you into his bed and lowered his defenses around you. On your next encounter, you will have plenty of time to take something of value."

-"Cery doesn't like it when we use more intimate tactics." Cora worried, but Evana just smiled, her white theeth flashing.

-"Oh, Cery is simply afraid of the only weapon that he doesn't have and he can't control."

Cora scoffed. The Lyseni never missed an occasion to use her beauty for her missions. Long, shiny blonde curls, stunning green eyes and full lips made her one of the most attractive women Cora had ever seen and Evana was fully aware of that.

-"So tell me, Cora, will you accept his offer? Working for the Viper should be quite interesting." Evana asked lightly. But both women knew this was a truly delicate affair.

No one simply quitted. No one left Cery for another employer. No one spilled secrets of thieves.  
Yet that was exactly what Oberyn had asked Cora to do.

-"I can speak with Cery, if you'd like." Evana offered, but Cora was smarter than to let the women arranger her problems.

There was a reason Evana was the most successful thief of Oldtown, and it was certainly not because she was trustworthy.

Cora shook her head.

"When you speak of the wolf..." Evana gestured towards the door.

The 'Mad Dog', an inn in the center of Oldtown, was under Cery's control. The owner worked for him, and every servant knew how to treat the people who came there. The rooms above the tavern gave shelter only to Cery's friends. He decided who entered and who would never leave again.

Cery was a middle-aged man with reddish hair and pale eyes. He was plain, so plain people forgot his face soon after they met him. Cora couldn't help but compare him to Oberyn. Oberyn radiated confidence, intelligence and danger. Cery looked shy and kind, but the impression was deceiving. The man hid a calculating and incredibly smart mind, with the skills to persuade almost everyone. Although his thin smile appeared warm, Cora knew Cery was cold, almost cruel. Cora still felt hot anger burning inside of her when she recalled one of Cery's last commands. One she had carried out eventually but wich haunted her eversince.

Anyway, Cery was the man who gave her food and shelter, and to an certain extend, a family. Cora would not live without Cery, just like Evana, who greeted their master with a peck on his cheek. Evana did her best to make people believe her relationship with Cery was special and not strictly business.

"Please, join us." She gestured towards the empty chairs.

Cery sat down next to the women. His guards, Nick and Jon, identical twins with large muscles and missing brains, stayed behind him, greeting them only with a nod. A small, red-headed young man with mischievous brown eyes and scared hands settled right next to Evana. Foxtail, they called him. He was an alchemist, an expert for poison and various mixtures. Everytime Cora saw him, she couldn't help but to wonder if Foxtail was Cery's bastard son. Curious he was with Cery. Foxtail almost never left his basement.

She spotted various other members of Cery's guard in the tavern, flirting unsuspiciously with women or gambling.

-"Coraline. I heard you failed again." Cery cut straightly to the point.

-"I took a bracelet and a ring yesterday." Cora answered defensively.

-"Like I said. A failure." He repeated and Cora froze although it was quite hot in the tavern.

-"Prince Oberyn Martell wants our Coraline for his personal guard." Evana blurted and Cora send her a dark gaze.

Cery nodded slowly, no surprise in his pale eyes. "Does it mean you're leaving us?" he asked casually, but Cora knew this was the crucial moment.

-"I could work for him... without leaving you." She offered and her fear dissolved when Cery smiled with satisfaction.

-"Why does he want you?"

-"Someone attempted to kill him and I saved him."

-"The killer?"

-"Not one of ours." Cery and Cora never exchanged more than those short conversations.

-"Good. If Oberyn wants you, he has to pay."  
Cora had expected the question.

-"Shall I arrange a meeting?"

Cery smiled, a cruel little smile and his washed out eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh yes, Coraline. And make sure to make proper preparations."

OoOoO

Poisoning a snake was not an easy task.

Cora noticed Oberyn had finally left guards around his room, yet she detected an open window. She was hidden in a black cloak, and the moonless night made her melt in with the darkness.

Without effort, Cora climbed to the window and gazed into the room. Oberyn was sleeping – alone. The thief was proud of her ability to climb absent any treacherous noises.

The chamber hadn't changed since the last time she'd been here. A few letters were spread on the desk, but it was too dark to read them properly. Cora's touched the sigil with light fingers. A deer, but no lion. It wasn't King Joffrey's sigil, so the only Baratheons left were Lord Renly and Lord Stannis. Cora removed her hand like the letter was burning.

Although Cery made sure all his higher thieves were familiar with the most important families and happenings in Westeros, he always reminded them to keep their nose out of politics.

Cora focused on Cery's mission, and for the first time in years, she felt true fear as she felt the little vile with sweetsleep. Evana had suggested to pour it in his drink after seducing him. It was a special version of the poison, designed to make the effect kick in very slowly. The victim felt more and more tired before falling asleep and then not waking up again. One of Foxtail's favorite creations.

Cora turned to the sleeping Viper, only to find him sitting on his bed, awake and smiling sleepily. "I had a nice dream." he said, and Cora rolled her eyes.

She grabbed a robe perched on a chair and threw it to the naked Prince, looking away demonstratively.

-"I thought about your offer. I agree to work for you as a personal guard and give you all the information I have about cutthroats, thieves and all the scum living in the streets."

-"I'm happy to hear that." Oberyn wrapped the robe around him.

-"The Shadow demands a compensation. I shall lead you to him tomorrow night." For a heartbeat, she hoped Oberyn would change his mind and simply let her go.

The vile with poison weighed heavy in her dress.

-"I see." He purred and grabbed her hips, pulling her on his lap. He kissed her passionately and Cora was tempted to execute Evana's plan. But she couldn't let go the feeling of coldness presses against her skin, the poison meant for the Prince.

Oberyn didn't deserve what they planned for him, Cora thought. He was a Viper, of course, but kind to her. She had no reason to like him, nor to betray her own people, but something about Oberyn Martell made her struggle. Oberyn trusted her so foolishly, and Cora was leading him into a deadly trap. And she hated murderers. Cery had forced her to kill one time before, and Cora decided to never let it happen again.

"Is everything alright, Coraline?" Oberyn asked, feeling her absence. His hands caressed her hips and Cora took a moment to look into his dark eyes.

-"No. I have something to confess."

* * *

**Thank you for following/reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) I appreciate any kind of feedback, so please leave a review! xoxo & Liebe Grüße**


	4. Chapter 4

Oberyn listened silently as the girl confessed her master's plan. She was supposed to weaken him, the Viper, with poison and then lure him to the Shadow. They would meet in the harbor and discuss until the sweetsleep developed its full impact on Oberyn. A group of thieves would rob him of everything he had on his body while others would take care of his chambers. Finally, they would throw Oberyn into the sea. This was certainly not the death the Viper deserved.

Coraline's blue eyes looked sad, her lips were pressed together. Oberyn wondered what made her spill her master's secrets in order to save him. Maybe the girl held some kind of affection for him.

-"I will return and tell them you don't need me anymore. And you should go visit another city, my Prince. This way you won't get harmed again."  
Oberyn laughed softly and stroke over her hair as if he was calming a child.

-"No one will harm me thanks to you, sweet Coraline. I still want you to work for me. Let me meet the Shadow and pay a generous amount for your services. Without the poison, I doubt your friends are strong enough to rob or kill me."  
Cora frowned. Despite his knowledge of many things, Oberyn still knew nothing about the criminals of Oldtown. He was a Prince after all.

-"Don't underestimate us. Even with your full strength, my people have ways you can't imagine."

-"I'm curious about _your_ ways..." Oberyn trailed a few kisses along Cora's neck. Again, Cora was letting herself getting distracted, she scolded herself. She pushed him away. "Alone, I am weak. In a group, thieves can do anything."  
Especially not Cery. He recruited thieves, whores, mercenaries, merchants, alchemists, maesters and septons.

-"If they see you are not poisoned, they will kill us both. Do you think you will get anywhere near our master if you're armed?

-"You worry too much, love." Oberyn grinned.

OoOoO

Cora wasn't familiar with fear. Since she was a little girl, Cora lived through danger, hunger and misery and the young woman she was now was shielded against almost everything.

If Oberyn's plan worked, no one would be killed or harmed. If he failed, Oberyn would die and Cora punished. If Oberyn betrayed her, her people would be dead and Cora probably as well.

Not for the first time, Cora asked herself how the Viper had gotten her into that mess.

"What proves me that I can trust you?" she whispered

Oberyn chuckled and pressed her tighter to him. "It's a bit too late to ask about that, sweet Coraline." When Cora send him a angered glance, his face went serious again. "I promise I'm on your side."  
Oberyn truly wanted to get this young women out of the streets. She was too interesting and outstanding to be a common thief. The risks he took with his plan were worth it, Oberyn mused. And he admitted he was always the one searching for danger and adventures.

"Is this the place?" he asked and Cora nodded tightly.

Her hands were tied together, while Oberyn pushed her in front of him.

The air was salted by the sea, and the moon illuminated the docks. The sound of the waves droned in Cora's ears.

Oberyn wore dark red silk, but it was colorful enough to made him stand out even in the dimmed light.

Normally, the harbor vibrated with life even at night, with sailors arriving form every corner of the Seven Kingdoms and the Free Cities. Yet, the docks were abandoned since a stupid merchant had dropped a jar of wildfire. Men died and ships sunk until the fire was handled, and since then every sailor avoided the so-called cursed "Green Docks".

-"Prince Oberyn Martell?" a familiar voice asked. Cora felt her heartbeat race. Oberyn's breath was calm like usual.

-"Yes my friend. Who are you?"

-"The Shadow." Foxtail used the name Cora had revealed them. But Cora couldn't signalise Oberyn this wasn't Cery.

Foxtail stepped into the dimmed light. "You are too young to be the Shadow." Oberyn noticed friendly.

-"Excuse me, my Prince. It's just a safety measure. Yet you come for peaceful negotiations. Why is our dear Coraline handcuffed?" Foxtail asked lightly.

-"Peaceful they are indeed. Until I catched her pouring something into my wine." Cora swallowed hardly. Would Foxtail see through the lie?  
His face betrayed nothing, at least not as far Cora could see.

-"How unfortunate." He said quietly.

-"Before we continue negotiations, let me inform you that your people who are in my chambers searching for gold are in my guards' custody. I gave orders to kill each one of them if Coraline and I don't return well and alive in an hour." Oberyn said triumphantly.

Cora watched Foxtail play with the ring on his finger. How much worth was a group of five thieves including Evana? Would Foxtail and Cery chose Oberyn's life and gold over their own people's lives?

-"That is truly unfortunate. How much would you give us for Coraline? She is a valued friend."

Oberyn's laugh vibrated against Cora's back. Only criminals would still be bargaining even though their cause was lost.

-"Ten gold dragons." Oberyn spat, and Foxtail's eyes widened. Cora could see his surprise even in the darkness. She was surprised as well. Oberyn claimed she was the mysterious one, but he was eager to risk his life and a wide amount of gold for her.

-"Fine." The younger thief agreed. "Ten gold dragons, and Coraline goes with you. You stay unharmed, and my people get free."

With those words, Coraline did no longer to Cery, master of thieves, but to Oberyn Martell, the Red Viper of Dorne.

OoOoO

"Trust me, my Prince. We can't stay in Oldtown." Cora pressed Oberyn.

The transaction with Foxtail had been too easy, Cora knew there was still more to come. When Oberyn and Cora reached his chambers, the thieves were released. Evana had glanced at them, before disappearing into the night. "They won't believe you forced me to give away their plan. I am a traitor now. And you are an enemy as well." Cora did her best to warn the Prince, but Oberyn remained stubborn.

-"A Viper does not run away from thieves."

Cora sighed and rested her hands on her hips. "A Viper won't live any longer if it doesn't."

-"I understand you respect those.. criminals." Oberyn made a weaving gesture, "But I am the Prince of Dorne."

If Oberyn normally didn't resemble to the nobles Cora had heard about, in this moment, he certainly did.

-"Then you are foolish!" she yelled and for the split of a second, Oberyn stared at her as if she had just lost her mind. "Listen to me, my Prince." Cora cupped Oberyn's face, using the sudden courage she had. She fixed his black eyes.

-"I trusted you tonight despite any reason. My life and the lives of my people were in your hand. You have not disappointed me, and I am thankful for your kindness. Let me save you again, Oberyn Martell. _I am a thief_. I know them. I know what they will do. Leave Oldtown, my Prince." she pleaded.

Oberyn slowly took her hands in his and kissed her on her forehead. "Dear Coraline. I feel honored by your trust and I don't take it for granted. But the Viper will never fear Shadows."

* * *

**Oberyn is to stubborn to leave and the thieves are not finished with him yet...  
Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter :) It would mean a lot to me! Thanks again to those who review :) **

**xoxo & liebe Grüße**


	5. Chapter 5

Cora felt Oberyn breathe peacefully next to her. She wondered how they could have developed such a twisted relationship. The young woman had saved his life, sure, but she had also attempted to rob him. Oberyn had offered her work and an escape from the life on the streets and had gone so far to challenge Cery for it.

Why was she constantly lowering her guards for the deadly Viper? Why was she defying her only family for him? Maybe because Oberyn radiated a warmth Cery, Evana, Foxtail and all the others did not possess. Maybe because Oberyn could live carelessly and passionate without the pressure and control of ambitious thieves.

Was Cora as heartless as they were? Or did she actually longed for the affection Oberyn Martell offered a strange women?

Anyway, Cora couldn't stop from picturing the things Cery was planing in this very moment.

A few candles enlightened the room, a measure Cora had demanded although Oberyn had cocked his eyebrow mockingly. Moths danced around the flickering light as Cora stepped up from the bed and walked to the window. She tiptoed on her bare feet, not wanting to wake the Prince. The night was unusually calm for Oldtown. Cora spotted the Hightower in the distance, the seat of House Hightower which could be seen from every place in Oldtown.

Everyone she knew who had travelled to King's Landing said Oldtown was much prettier. Cleaner. How could a city be even dirtier than Oldtown, Cora had asked the merchants, and they'd laughed. They had treated her like a stupid girl without any knowledge.

But Cora wasn't entirely stupid. She could read, count, she knew a bit about the houses and their history. And of course, Cora knew how to open locked doors and empty purses.

A man passed with a whore in his arms, not looking up to Cora's window. Another drunk commoner collapsed in a corner, smelling of wine and dirt. There was nothing pretty about Oldtown. The Sept, the Hightower, the Citadel – those were not the places_ she_ lived in.

Suddenly, a shadow detached from the walls of a near standing house.

Cora almost laughed. She had predicted it, and now she could prove to Oberyn she had been right.

"Coraline." The shadow climbed up the wall and Cora let him enter the room. There was nothing she could do to fight him off. Cery was cloaked, and Cora was surprised he was coming personally. She had hoped for Foxtail or Nik and Jon.

Oberyn still snored peacefully.

-"Kill him, take his belongings and go." Cery whispered, and Cora's hands began to sweat. This was the moment she had to decide.

-"No, he gave you the gold. Isn't it enough? I'm not worth the trouble, Cery. He's the Prince of Dorne. If we kill him, they will be after us."

Cery's washed-out eyes stayed unreadable. "They will never find us." He sneered and moved towards Oberyn. Cora grabbed his underarm and this time, she could see he was angry.

-"Just let me leave with him." She pleaded, but Cery remained cold.

-"Stupid girl. He fucked you once and now you think he's your knight in a shining armour. Do you think I don't know that you are plotting with him? I never believed for a second he tortured you for spilling our plans. See, that's why I don't like my girls using their cunt to get what they want. Makes soft wimps out of them." Cery muttered, his gaze upon Oberyn. His voice was steady and unagitated when he spoke the words. Cora wasn't hurt. She was used to Cery's way of treating his female thieves. Every female thief except Evana, she corrected herself.

A part of her wondered if he was right, if her loyalties had shifted because she got attached to Oberyn. No, she thought. Cora may not dislike Oberyn, but she was still herself. Still Coraline, the third best thief of Oldtown.

-"If you don't like my methods, then why don't you let me go?"

Cery cocked his eyebrow. "He seems to value you, Coraline. Something about you attracts him. It's interesting. And besides, my people simply _don't leave_. You may be a whore now, but you're still part of our family. I'm willing to forgive your misguidance."

Coraline looked to Oberyn, only to see that he wasn't sleeping anymore. His eyes were closed and his breath calm, but it was not as heavy as before.

-"Let me go, Cery." Cora whispered, this time she tried to sound more threatening. Cery smiled at her mockingly and walked towards Oberyn with silent, determined steps.

He stopped when Cora pressed a dagger to his throat.

-"I won't hesitate." She pressed between her lips.

-"After all I did for you?" Cery checked.

-"Only if you don't let me go. I will never forget the boy's blood on my hands." Cora hissed. With a swift move, Cery tried to push his elbow between her rips. Cora was prepared and draw aside before Cery aimed again for her face. The dagger slipped away from his throat, but Cora rammed it into his upper thigh.

The thief cried out in pain and pushed Cora away. Before he could fight back, Oberyn was already up and had one of his own daggers ready. Oberyn grabbed Cery's hair and pushed him on his knees. Blood was slowly tainting his cloak while he tried to wriggle out of Oberyn's grasp.

Yet Cery was not defeated. He trusted his head in Oberyn's stomach, making the latter bend down. With a quick move, he made Oberyn collapse on the floor as well. Cery beat on Oberyn's wrist, making him release the dagger.

In the mean time, Cora took a few steps back and took her startup to jump in Cery's back. Her weight was enough to make Cery howl. The cut in his leg weakened him, and he almost collapsed with Cora on his back. Her hands found his throat, and Cora strangled him as hard as she could. Cery slammed backwards against the wall, and the shock pressed the air out of her lungs. When she didn't release her grib, Cery repeated the action until Cora had no other choice than to let herself fall from his back.

Somehow, the man managed to get a dagger in his hands again, and he aimed for Cora as she laid against the wall. Cora avoided him and grabbed a bowl of water right next to Oberyn's bed. She splashed it into Cery's face, and his confusion gave her enough time to get up and slam her knee into his groin.

Although he bended in pain, he was still strong enough to strike after her. This time, he cut into Cora's underarm. It wasn't a deep cut, Cora realized, but she instantly started bleeding.

Suddenly, Cery gasped. His pale eyes stared at her in disbelief.

"You should have simply taken the gold, my friend." Oberyn stated and withdraw the dagger from Cery's back.

Cora was too shocked to move. She couldn't take her eyes from the dying thief, slowly collapsing on the floor.

The pain from the cut faded as Cora realized that Cery was mortally wounded. Cery was one of those people who survived anything.

The thief coughed. "Coraline." He rasped and Cora slowly approached him. Oberyn just watched her, his posture ready to defend himself again.

Cery's already pale skin turned white. "Foxtail is the new leader. You are a traitor... but you owe me that much. I gave you everything and this is how you repay me. Tell them Foxtail is their leader. Tell them." He pressed her, his eyes fixing hers.

"_Tell them." _He repeated, and Cora had no other choice than to fulfil his dying wish. "I will." She promised.

-"Foxtail...Jaeson... my son will take my place." The last words almost sounded happy. "Now, you fucking Viper, I bet your blade is poisoned." Cery turned to Oberyn who nodded.

-"So no maester will patch me up again..." the thief concluded bitterly, and again, Oberyn nodded, his eyes fixing the dark haired woman.

-"Coraline." Cery rasped and the look he gave her made clear what he wanted from her. With shaking hands, Cora grabbed the dagger and knelt down next to the wounded thief.

-"I never wanted to betray you. You're right, you have given me a lot. But I can't be a slave anymore. I can't steal and kill in your name. We were never humans to you, only objects you can use and sell for your own wealth. I am sorry, Cery." She whispered, then added. "Foxtail... Jaeson is different. He will take care of the others."

With that, she pushed the dagger with all her force into Cery's heart and watched as the life left those already lifeless grey eyes.

Then she collapsed, unable to cry.

* * *

**Hi guys :) I'm sorry it took me a while to upload... **

******Coraline is finally free of Cery which means she can start a new life with Oberyn. Next chapter will be the last of Part I, so please let me know if you're still interested in reading more. **

**Like some of you certainly noticed, English is not my native language. I do my best to write without too much grammar or expression mistakes, so please forgive me if you find some anyways :D  
Thank you for reviewing and reading the story, **

**Liebe Grüße & xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Oberyn did not understand the relationship between Coraline and Cery. Apparently, Coraline had worked for this man her entire life, yet she had not hesitated to defend Oberyn against him. She had let Oberyn kill him, but she had shed silent tears when the man was dead.

Beyond any reason, Oberyn still trusted her. They had fought against the master of thieves together and won, and Oberyn hoped he had saved her from the dark shadows Cery had cast over her life. A life he still knew nothing about, Oberyn thought in frustration.

Coraline led him through the labyrinth of Oldtown until she found the safe place she had been talking about. It was the basement of a pleasure house, and the entrance was hidden in one of the rooms. Cora ignored Oberyn's questioning looks and lead the way through a secret passage into the underground.

Oberyn was surprised when he didn't found himself in the dirty, wet canals, but in a dry cave with a brickwork lining. A small bed stood in the corner next to an old, wooden cupboard.

-"What is this place?" he asked.

Cora shrugged, taking a candle out of the cupboard and lightening it. "200 years after Aegon the conquerer , the Great Spring Sickness caused many people to die. The nobles commanded to close the city gates and hid in the Hightower. But nobles weren't the only rich people in Oldtown, and a few silk merchants build those underground caves to isolate themselves. The stocked as much food as possible, took a few servants and ordered the whores to let them out as soon as the plague was over." Cora explained and saw it sparked Oberyn's interest.

-"So they survived?"

-"No. The whores either died or refused to let them out again." Cora explained with a little smile.

-"How do you know all this?" Oberyn asked curiously and opened the cupboard. It was filled with candles, weapons, cloaks, dresses and a few books.

-"I can read." Cora sounded offended, Oberyn noticed. "Where did you read that?"

A mischievous smile crept on her lips.

-"Let's just say the Citadel doesn't guard all it's secrets very well, my prince."

Oberyn chuckled. The books in the cupboard were certainly worth quite a lot.

-"Will someone find us here?" he asked and Cora nodded. "Only one person."

OoOoO

"Cora, what have you done?" Evana roared. "This is complete madness! All that because you had a great night with the dornish?" she accused and walked around in the small cave.

Cora and Evana had found it together and had decided to use it as their common hiding place.

-"So you had a great night with the dornish, huh?" Oberyn grinned at Cora who send him a dark glance.

Evana's eyes wandered to the Viper. "You killed Cery. Do you have any idea what it means?"

Cora noticed Evana was truly upset. Was it because of Cery's death or the chaos it created?

-"No, actually." Oberyn shrugged nonchalantly. Evana's eyes darkened with anger.

-"You have to come back, Cora. We will explain them that the Viper killed Cery and that you tried to stop him. This is our chance to become in charge of the thieves now."

Cora swallowed hardly. "Foxtail is in charge. It was Cery's dying wish that Foxtail... his son, takes over the business."

-"Foxtail may be a poisoner, but I doubt he can do anything else." Evana sneered.

-"He's smart and a better man than Cery. Evana, I am not supposed to be a leader. You can go and help Foxtail, but I will leave with Prince Oberyn."

Evana hesitated and looked to Oberyn again. It was the first time she didn't respond with a smug grin and a witty remark but with a worried frown. "My Prince. What is it what you want from Cora? You nobles think lowborn girls are your toys, your distractions, but Cora belongs_ here_. She's worth more than your whores and goats!" She sneered, but Oberyn answered with his usual calm amusement.

-"I promise I will treat her well, Lady Evana."

Cora grabbed Evana's hands and pushed herself between Oberyn and her. "It's alright, Evena. I could not live this way any longer." She whispered and Evana's eyes widened.

"Is it because Cery ordered you to kill that boy? Come on, Cora, you can't go away with an arrogant Viper because you murdered some worthless man. You have no reason to feel guilty. It was a job, you did it, that's it. Come back with me and I promise Foxtail and I will never make you kill again." Evana pleaded but Cora shook her head.

-"I'm sorry Evana."

-"So this is farewell then." Evana concluded slowly.

-"I fear so." Cora nodded.

Oberyn watched the two women discuss. He did not regret fighting for Coraline. She was proving to be more and more interesting. The other one, Evana, was incredibly beautiful, and she certainly didn't lack wits, but Oberyn was still more fascinated by the cool, mysterious Coraline.

-"Well done, Viper. Not many gain Cora's trust." Evana spat with a mixture of admiration and scorn.

-"Evana... I have a question to ask you." Cora said carefully and Evana gestured her to continue. "Have you heard of a hired killer, a merchant using snakes to murder Prince Oberyn?"

Evana shrugged. "No. Cery never mentioned such a thing. And he would surely had before sending you to... nevermind." She looked mischiefously at Oberyn who simply grinned.

-"A murderer Cery doesn't know anything of?" Cora checked.

-"Interesting. Have your guards catched him, Viper?" Evana asked Oberyn, who shook his head. He was completely captivated by watching two experienced criminals debating about the killer.

-"He escaped. Which means he knew the city."

-"So it was just a distraction. And the person behind it is acting with intelligence." Cora concluded.

Oberyn caughed. "Excuse me, ladies, but I believe I missed something." apparently, those women outmatched him when it came to plots and crimes. It was unusual for Oberyn to be the one lectured.

-"The fact that the assassin may failed in his attempt but was competent enough to leave without any trace proves that there's thinking behind all this. He didn't fail because he's stupid. He failed because someone asked him to make a weak attempt." Cora explained.

-"Besides, Cery knew nothing about this assasin, which is only possible if the killer is from Oldtown and smart enough to successfully hide from Cery." Evana added matter-of-factly.

Oberyn slowly proccessed the girl's thinking. Again, he scolded himself for underestimating them.

-"What makes you believe it was a weak attempt?" he checked and looked to Coraline. Her eyes sparkled with amusement. "Like I said. You live."

Evana chuckled, but Coraline contented herself with a smile. "If you truly want someone dead, you don't hide a snake in a vase in the market of the thieves."

-"I see." Oberyn said with a little admiration.

-"I will take Cery's last wish to Foxtail and ask him if there are any more clues pointing towards our mysterious assassin." Evana promised and kissed Cora on the cheeks. She turned to Oberyn with a grin, stepping forward to probably kiss him as well, making Oberyn curious to see Cora's reaction. Much to his pleasure, Cora took Evana's hand and cocked her eyebrow at her. "Evana..." she warned with a smile and both women laughed.

After that, Evana left the cave through the hidden door. It was the last time Cora would see the beautiful Lyseni ever again.

OoOoO

"Coraline? What was Evana talking about?" Oberyn questioned and took a bite of the bread Cora had stolen earlier. The plan was to stay in the cave for the day and then leave in the night. Cora could move in the streets without drawing attention in opposite to the extravagant Oberyn.

Oberyn observed Coraline looking around in the cave like if her eyes were searching for something. She avoided his gaze determinedly. Although Oberyn didn't want to invade Coraline's personal space, his curiosity took over after a short while.

-"I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered and added sheepishly. "My Prince."

- "Call me Oberyn, dear Coraline." Her blue eyes met his for the split of second before she turned them away. "Then you should call me Cora."

Coraline was the name her mother had given her, yet the people Cora didn't consider as her master or her enemies called her by the short version of the name.

Oberyn nodded slowly.

-"It is a pretty name, by the way. Very unique." Again, Oberyn scolded himself for his curiosity.

If Oberyn was honest to himself, he had admit that he had no idea how to deal with people of the street. He always though himself as an approachable, open-minded man, but still, he was lost in Cora's world. In a short amount of time, Oberyn had discovered complex structures and relationships among criminals without truly understanding them.

Maybe Cora would be offended if he kept asking questions. But her traits softened at his remark.

-"It's a Braavosi name. My father chose it." She explained. Oberyn's mind began instantly to imagine how Cora's father must have been. The thief didn't really look like a Bravoosi except of the typical black hair.

-"I see. You didn't answer my first question." Oberyn reminded her with a smirk and took a sip of the dornish wine she had procured. Cora sighed and began to play with the hemline of her dress.

-"I guess I have to tell my employer." She smiled bitterly.

-"Oh yes, love." Oberyn chuckled softly.

-"Cery took a young man in, almost a boy. He worked in the stables but his family was starving, so he turned towards the underground for help. Cery has a way with helpless people... he gives them everything they need but collects favors in return. So the boy became a messenger. He was stupid enough to run into another thief's territory while escaping the city guards. The other thief gave him back after Cery promised to punish the stupid boy. What we didn't know was that the boy was returned so that he could spy on Cery's business." She grimaced. "He learned from the other thief, and one day, he stole documents of importance."

-"What was your role in this?" Oberyn asked softly, following his instincts by grabbing her hands. Her normally unreadable features betrayed sadness and guilt.

-"The boy – Len – often searched my company. Some of the thieves are cruel to errand boys and servants, but I simply ignore them. He trusted me more than the others. Cery commanded me to steal the documents back and then kill him. I refused, but Cery locked me in without food or water until I gave in. I slit Len's throat." The last words were only whispered.

Oberyn had suspected her life to be harder than his, but he realized there was so much more than he imagined. Yet Cora would not accept any compassion, he saw that when she withdraw her hands.

-"You must be mad to take me as a guard after hearing this. But it is not the thought of killing I despise so much, but the murder of a desperate boy." She defended herself.

After thinking a while, Oberyn took her hands again, ignoring her slight flinch. "You are honorable for a thief, Cora. Did you parents teach you?"

Cora retained a sigh. Oberyn asked more questions than she had expected. He was curious to know every detail of her life, yet he ignored it wasn't actually very interesting.

They had gone to sleep after Cora refused to tell him about her parents. Oberyn Martell accepted it with gritted teeth, and Cora was happy he didn't insist.

She offered him to sleep in the bed while she would lay down on the floor, but Oberyn had stared at her like she was insane.

Cora smiled to herself. The Viper met the Oldtown underground with nothing witted remarks and his usual amused smile and took a criminal to be his personal guard – but the idea of her sleeping on the floor was too absurd. The woman was snuggled in his arms, his skin warm even against the fabric of her dress. It was completely unusual for Cora to sleep next to a person without any second thought behind it. There was no mission to fulfill, no target to be seduced.

Only after hours of laying awake, Cora could finally find rest. Her thoughts kept drifting to the last days. Her old life was gone the moment she had spotted Oberyn Martell, she realized. In a way, Evana was right about nobles – they ignored with how less they could cause a lowborn's fate to change. A few words, the promise of a satefy, freedom and a full stomach were enough to turn everything upside down.

Cora described herself as a careful and cool-headed woman, but Oberyn's fire was burning to hot for her to not get burned.

OoOoO

Oberyn Martell listened with attentive ears as Cora told him about her family. He had no idea what had changed her mind over the day, but he was happy she was finally opening up to him. Instead of his yellow robe with the bronze suns, he wore the plain clothes of a craftsman. Cora had stolen them and commanded him to put them on. With a critical look, Cora had commented he still looked very much like the Viper, but it would be enough for the night.

They walked quickly through the city without running. Cora talked quietly to him in order to look unsuspicious. Oberyn's men were gathered infront of the gate, waiting for the Prince to show up again. He had given commands before so that they didn't search for him when he met Cery.

Although Cora was talking, her eyes roamed over the streets before them. The way she was taking was normally free of Cery's thieves, and the chaos after the leader's death would distract them from Oberyn and Cora.

"My father Enzio was a Bravoosi banker who travelled a lot in Dorne and the Reach for his business. He met my mother in Oldtown and they became a couple. My mother Donia still lives in Bravos with Enzio's brother."

She explained, still amazed by the fascination Oberyn held for her dull life story.

-"What does your mother do for living?" Oberyn asked, helping Cora to seek for dangers in the street. He brushed an old man who grunted an insult before slurping away.

-"Let's say I inherited my talents from her. Along with a few favors from old friends, futile relationships and the knowledge of opening locks with almost nothing." she explained.

Oberyn cocked his eyebrow. "_Your mother was a thief of Oldtown_?" he was completely taken aback, and Cora gave him a proud smile. "Why is that so surprising to you?" she whispered and Oberyn shrugged in defense. "How came a banker to love a thief?"

-"There are bankers and _bankers_ in Bravos, Oberyn." Cora scolded him. Oberyn knew enough of the criminal world to know not everyone lived up the same way to his title. "My father was the latter. Beside the well-respected banks like the Iron Bank, there are other _institutions. _One should not owe them money either."

-"So you're the daughter of a fraud and a thief?" Oberyn checked, not hoping to insult her.

-"Exactly." Cora answered matter-of-factly.

"Enzio and Donia lived together for more than six years. They worked together to gain coin and raised me in a small house here in Oldtown. One day, my father dissappeared on one of his trips. I suppose someone discovered his imposture and killed him. Anyway, my mother stayed with me and tought me enough to survive in the streets. Without my father's help, it became hard for my mother to provide for us both. A woman alone with a child is not fit to survive as a criminal.

She traded letters with my uncle, Enzio's brother. He lived in Bravos and offered my mother to live with him. Apparently, he wanted Donia as mistress but would not accept her if a seven year old child accompanied her to remind him she was his brother's wife once."

Oberyn already suspected how the story would end, and he felt compassionate towards the young girl left alone in Oldtown. Yet Cora seemed untouched by it.

-"Mother explained it to me and left me in an orphanage. She said it was a better fate than to be with her."

Cora's mother had written a letter to Cery a few years ago who handed it to Cora. It seemed Donia had other children with Miro, Enzio's brother, and lived as his paramour.

With eight, Cora escaped the orphanage. A small little girl passed unnoticed as she stole food and clothes and she was rarely bothered when she slept in the streets. One day, Cora attempted to steal a purse from a man with pale eyes and red hair. To her surprise, he had caught her and smiled. _"That was a smart attempt, young lady. My name is Cery, and I can teach you how to properly use your skills. What is your name?"_

_-"Cora. Coraline." _The strange man had cocked his eyebrow.

_-"Like Donia's girl?" _he checked. Coraline would never have trusted him if he hadn't mentioned her mother's name.

_-"Yes."_

_-"Will you come with me and learn how to be a better thief, Coraline?" _

_-"Yes."_

Cora pushed those memories aside. She would never forget the day her mother left nor the moment she decided to go with Cery.

A strong presentiment told Cora that the encounter with Oberyn would always stay in her memory as well.

OoOoO

The horses passed the gates surrounded with Martell guards, armed with spears and axes. Oberyn still wore the plain clothes, but they couldn't hide his noble features and his charisma. Cora scoffed. The Viper would never look less than a Prince, even dressed in rags. She on the other hand would always stay a girl from Oldtown.

A heavy dagger was hidden under her cloak, but Cora doubted someone would attack him. Oberyn was leaving Oldtown for Sunspear, and Cora hoped the person who attempted to end his life would not follow, but she knew it was wishful thinking.

For the last time, Cora looked back to the Hightower, throwing its shadow above the streets.

At the side of Prince Oberyn Martell, Coraline the thief left the town she was born in and rode towards Sunspear.

* * *

**Hi :) So this is the End of Part I. I hope you enjoyed it so far and thank you for sticking with me until now! I appreciate your reviews a lot :D They really make my day!**

**Part II won't spoiler anything from the book story, but there will be a few characters that haven't appeared on the show yet (Mostly the Sand Snakes, Arianne and Doran) If you really don't want to know anything about them, I recommend you to simply skip those few chapters. **

**So how will Ellaria react to Cora? Is Cora even capable of living in a castle surrounded by nobles and Oberyn's family? And will Oberyn's mysterious assassin show up again?  
All this will be answered in Part II before Oberyn attempts to the Royal Wedding in King's Landing! **

**Since some of your reviews are really inspiring, I don't mind if you leave some suggestions for the next part! :) **

**xoxo & Liebe Grüße**


End file.
